You should have lied
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Set 3 years after Aria graduates college. Things are going less than good for Ezra and Aria, and when he betrays her her life spirals out of control. She runs into the one person she didn't expect to see. Matchmaking is made by a very unlikely source...his son.
1. Chapter 1

You should have lied

A/n: First PLL story so be kind. Yes I am a Jaria shipper I love Jason and Aria together. Also have a little bit of love of Ezra and Aria but not as much. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Background: Set 3 year after Aria graduates college which would make her about 25, Ezra 34 and Jason 32. Aria and Ezra are married but encounter a few…mishaps. Only person I own is Charlie.

Chapter 1:

Sighing I reached for the key that was buried at the bottom of my purse. Work had been exhausting and I really just wanted to curl up on the couch with Ezra, a movie and hot chocolate. Hanna had stopped by with lunch and wanting to know if Ezra and I would be there for Adam's 2nd birthday party and I assured her more time than I could count that we would be. Then she got onto a touchy subject best left alone, wanting to know when Ezra and I were planning on having kids. Somehow I just couldn't see myself having children with him the same way I could in high school and I have no idea why. Hanna assured me it was just nerves and that everything would work out for the best.

Then I got a call from Emily and Paige letting me know that we were all meeting at Toby and Spencer's for a few days late Thanksgiving dinner next Wednesday. Apparently that was the only day both of them could get off work that work with everyone else. So now I had to find something to bring and convince Ezra that it would do him good to talk with Caleb and Toby. Getting closer I heard giggling from the inside of the apartment, that was odd. Sticking the key in and turning it slowly I opened the door and stuck my head in. Not seeing Ezra I stepped all the way in and closed the door behind me.

"Ezra?" I called unwrapping my scarf from my neck and hanging it on the coat rack. I slipped my shoes off and sat my purse and keys down on the kitchen table. "Ezra?" I called again walking a little further inside and tripping on a pair of heels. Heels that were not mine, seeing as how I would never be able to walk in something as high as they were. I heard a muffled crap and a disheveled Ezra appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Aria? I thought you were going to with Carline?" I tried to walk into the bedroom but he blocked my path. I huffed and tried going around the other way but again he blocked my path.

"Move Ezra!" I said pushing him to the side and walking in. There in the bed was none other than Jackie. She gave an innocent smile and I rounded on Ezra smacking him hard across the face. "Is this why you were so keen on me going out tonight!"

"I, uh, Aria it's not-"

"Answer me!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes. He had been cheating on me for God knows how long and I didn't know. I stormed past him and reached for my keys and coat not bothering to listen to his protests.

"Aria I'm sorry okay." Yeah he sounded so sorry. I turned around and smiled as sweetly as I could before kneeing him in his crotch. "Mother… what the heck Aria." I bent down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like you won't be with Jackie for awhile." I stood up and straightened myself out before opening the door. Ezra grabbed my arm though and tried to pull me back in but I pulled away. "WE'RE DONE WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THAT! WAS THE KICK NOT ENOUGH!" I slammed the door shut and faced the hallway with tears in my eyes, he cheated on me…he actually cheated on me. God I'm so stupid.

"Aria?" Turning around I came face to face with the last person I expected to see. Standing there in front of me was Jason DiLaurentis with a little boy about 4 years old on his hip. How long had he been standing there and how much had he seen? "Aria are you okay?" He asked sitting the little boy down and putting both hands on my shoulders.

"Wha? Yeah I…no actually I'm not.' I confessed and felt the tears start to well up in my eyes again. This was the last person I wanted to cry in front of which made even more tears fall down. "Could you…could you call Hanna for me?" I asked weakly, not quite trusting my voice.

'Tell ya what let me get Charlie tucked in and we can talk." I nodded and followed him to his apartment, which happened to be right across from mine. How long had he lived here? Why was I completely oblivious to it? We walked inside and I noticed it had a much more homey touch to it than mine and Ezra's. Jason sent Charlie off to brush his teeth and get his pajama's on while he sat me down at the kitchen table. 'You wanna talk about it?" I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself.

"He was cheating on me with Jackie." I sniffled a little and hid my face in shame. I was 25 for God's sake and crying over someone who didn't love me as much as I did them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Jason's comforting green eyes full of concern, worry and anger filled in them.

"He's an idiot Aria, a very big one to be more specific." I chuckled a little and wiped my tears away. That's when I noticed the wedding band, the ring that hadn't left my hand in 6 years. I slipped it off and smiled at little bit at Jason.

"Looks like I won't be needing this anymore." I said taking it off and sitting it on the table. Charlie chose that exact moment to come running in in his dinosaur footsie pajamas. He was a miniature carbon copy of Jason, his hair was a little dark than his but he still had the same green eyes and adorable face that matched his father's. He scrambled on Jason's lap and smiled at me.

"Daddy can the pretty lady read me my story?" Jason looked down at his son in surprise than back up at me. Charlie turned to me than, his big green eyes pleading with me to read his story. "Will you, will you, will you?" I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I will Charlie." I said picking him up and giving him a little squeeze. "Why don't you show me your room?" He nodded and took my hand running down the hallway and stopping at the room across from Jason's. His walls were a dark blue with various dinosaurs covering them, everywhere I looked there were dinosaurs. My eyes drifted to his dresser where there was a woman holding who I assume was Charlie as a baby. She had snow white hair and dark brown eyes and seemed to be completely in love with the little boy in her arms.

"That's my mommy…she's pretty." I hadn't realized I had been staring I looked down at him and noticed he was about to cry. I bent down to his level and wiped his tear away and kissed his cheek.

"She is very pretty, what story would you like me to read?" He ran over to his bookshelf and picked out a book about dinosaurs of course. He laid down on his bed and scooted over so there was room for me to lay down next to him. About halfway through the book I looked over at him and I noticed he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his head, pulled the covers over him and turned out the light cracking his door.

"I'm guessing you have children." I jumped at the voice and calmed down when hands settled on my shoulders. Turning around I saw it was just Jason and offered a small smile. "Sorry pink hair didn't mean to scare you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a small hug. "Kids?" He tried again and I shook my head no.

"No kids, just Ezra and I." I said softly. He raised and eyebrow but didn't push it any farther. He just smiled and kissed the top of my head. Even though I knew Jason had a crush on me when I was younger I knew it was very impossible he still liked me. He probably just saw me as another sister like Spencer.

"I saw you looking at Melody's picture." I blushed a little and looked away from him. He just laughed and ran a hand over his tired face. "I'm going to tell you something, you and Spencer will be the only ones that know. I told Charlie that Melody died in a car wreck, that part was true. What I didn't tell him was that she had been drinking, she had a horrible drinking problem. I had told her to leave that night." He was just staring at the ground and I went over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's not your fault Jason, you can't change everybody." He nodded and stood up.

"I should be getting to bed, I assume you're gonna stay here?" I nodded and he led me to the guest room right beside his and across a little ways from Charlie's.

"I didn't call Hanna, I figured that was your conversation to have." I smiled gratefully and pushed the door open a little ways before turning and latching onto Jason in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Jason." I murmured against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and held me a little tighter. "Good night." I said turning back to my door and softly shutting it behind me.

"Good night Aria." Once I was sure his footsteps had left only then did I allow all the anger and frustration come out and allowed myself to cry. Not caring who heard me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo who all liked the first chapter? I normally don't like to read what I write once it's up cause it makes me paranoid but I thought it was pretty good for my first PLL story. Onto the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Charlie and Melody are all mine!

Chapter 2:

The next morning I woke up I saw I had five new messages all from Ezra. Groaning I flung my blankets back and rubbed the kinks out of my neck. I had just finished making the bed when Charlie came rushing and hugged my legs. "She's awake daddy!" He cried still holding onto me legs. Jason ran in and laughed at the sight of me on the floor and Charlie still attached to my legas. I looked up and saw he was half dressed. His dark blue dress shirt opened and his black tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Charlie what if she had been sleeping?" He shrugged his shoulders and ran out holding his arms like a super hero. I laughed and Jason helped me stand up and offered a small smile. "Hanna called here asking about you, I told her you were still sleeping." I nodded and went to step around him but his hand caught my waist. 'Listen I need to work today and Charlie seems stuck on you. Is it okay if he spends the day with you?" He wanted me to watch Charlie? Not that I would say no but just that he was placing his child's life in my arms made me smile.

"Of course he can, think he'd like playing with Adam?" Jason smiled and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my shoulder and my breath caught. Oh hell I wasn't even divorced and here I was flirting with Jason who had a child to top everything off. I pulled away and grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. "I need to get some clothes and stuff, could Charlie come with me?"

"Awww are you scared of Fitz?" Jason asked mockingly but I knew he didn't want me going over by myself. "Of course he can, just don't let him run off." I nodded and gave him a hug before walking to Charlie's room. He was holding the picture of Melody and it took me a moment to realize he was praying. Not wanting to interrupt the moment I stood in the doorway watching him. He opened his eyes and placed the picture back.

"Hey big man, you wanna go to my house for a bit?" His eyes widened and he nodded his head really fast. I laid out a pair of jean and a dark gray sweater out for him to wear. Helping him get dressed I told him to wait by the front door while I went and talk to Jason. "Jason we're going, we'll be back soon." He peered his head around the corner and motioned for Charlie to hug him.

"I want one from you too Aria." I just rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly and felt him hold me just as tight. "Be careful going back." He murmured against my ear and I nodded into his shoulder. Being near Jason seemed to calm me, something that was completely foreign and odd to me. It wasn't awkward with Ezra just not as easy going as being near him.

"Come on Charlie." I said holding my hand out for him to take. I grabbed his hand and made sure to get the extra key Jason had left so I could get back in. We walked across the hallway to the apartment and I unlocked the door. There sitting down and eating breakfast was ezra and Jackie laughing and joking like last night hadn't happened. They both stopped and stared at me but Ezra's eyes got wide at seeing mini Jason.

"Aria…who is that?' Ezra asked rudely pointing his fork at Charlie. Appearently Charlie didn't like that because he put his hands on his hips and stuck his tounge out at him. I laughed while Jackie scowled at me and stared at Charlie in shock.

"I'm Charles Jason DiLaurentis, and you're the mean guy that made the pretty lady cry!" Charles screamed in Ezra's face before running off to our room and slamming the door. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles before turning back to the two of them.

"You're with DiLaurentis now? Couldn't find anyone better?" Ezra said a little smugly into his coffee and snuck a glance over to Jackie. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bedroom and grabbed my clothes and everything I couldn't live without. Charlie helped me and talked about how he didn't like the mean man. On the way out I dropped my wedding ring on the table and key not bothering to look at either of them.

"Aria…are you going to be my mommy?" Charlie asked looking up at me with those big green eyes of his. I bent down to his level and kissed his cheek before opening the door to his apartment.

"Why do you think that Charlie?" I asked sitting my bag on my bed and starting to unpack stuff. Jason had already left so this could be talked about inside without making him feel awkward.

"He smiles when you're not looking, and he actually made cinnamon rolls…he hasn't done that in a long time." Okay so maybe I was starting to bring out the best in Jason DiLaurentis again but that didn't mean he loved me. I was just a good friend and vice versa.

"Tell you what bud, for right now you can call me Aunt Aria until you're daddy says something different." I said standing back up and hanging a shirt up in my closet and setting one aside for me to wear after my shower. Charlie had a look of deep though on his face and I didn't want to interrupt.

"Can I call you mommy? Just around my friends?" My heart broke for him. His mother died when he was two so he probably didn't remember her all that well. I kissed the top of his head and he offered a heart melting smile. He really was too much like Jason for his own good.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that buddy, not until your daddy says you can." I said grabbing my clothes and ushering him into the living room. It was around noon so I decided lunch was in order. I made him a ham sandwhich and apple slices on the side. He turned on Spongebob and I went to take my shower. Thirty minutes later I was clean and dressed ready to face the world. I picked Charlie up and took him to the bathroom cleaning his face and hands then went to clean up the mess in the living room.

My phone started ringing and I answered it, it was Hanna. "Thank God you answered, what's this about you staying with Jason? I didn't even know he was in Rosewood!" She screamed into the phone and I knew she was just super worried about me. I could hear Adam crying in the background and Caleb saying her for to chill.

"Ezra cheated on me with Jackie, marriage over and I'm staying with Jason. He appearently live right across form me." I said holding the phone between my shoulder and ear and putting Charlie back on the ground. "You guys up for company in about an hour, I can bring adam a play mate." I said attempting to fix my hair while on the phone.

"Yeah, and you're gonna explain all this face to face." She said and I could tell she was crying, God I hadn't meant to upset her. "I was so freaked when ezra called and said you had stormed out last night, and then you didn't answer my calls. God don't do that ever again Aria okay?"

"I'm sorry Han, look I'll finish getting ready and then Charlie and I will be on our way once we make a quick stop at the court house okay?"

"alright, love you Aria."

"I love you too Hanna, heck I love Adam and Caleb too."

"Adam gurgled and Caleb says he's going to kick Ezra's ass."

"Haha I'll take that as an I love you too, bye Hanna."

I hung up and grabbed my jacket and handed Charlie his. It was about 15 degrees outside so I decided he needed a scarf, gloves and a hate as well. Ha now he looked like he was ready to have a snowball fight, funny things there was no snow on the ground. It hadn't been cloudy in weeks. "Aria where're we going?" Charlie asked from the backseat.

"I gotta stop at the courthouse then we're gonna go to my friend Hanna's house. She has a little boy about 2 years younger than you." His eyes widened up and he smiled at hearing he would have someone to play with. I parked the car and unbuckled Charlie putting him on my hip. We walked up the front steps to Mrs. Reglend's desk and she smiled seeing me.

"Aria dear what can I do for you, and who is this charming little boy?" She asked smiling at Charlie. He blushed and hid his face in my neck.

"Regina I need to put in a file for divorce, Ezra Fitz." I told her trying to keep my face neutral. She looked shocked but didn't say anything but just typed some stuff on the computer. She handed me a thick file full of papers and looked at me real seriously.

"This stack here is yours, get this stack to Ezra in the next 30 days." She said staring down at Charlie still. "Now who's this little fellow, surely not Ezra's." She said smiling down at him.

"Jason DiLaurentis son, but he's not my child, I'm watching him for Jason." Regina raised an eyebrow at Jason's name but didn't say anything and wished us a good day. I buckled Charlie back in and went to the driver's door getting in myself.

"Ready little man?"

"Ready!" I laughed and backed onto the rode driving for Caleb and Hanna's house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I see people are reading and favoriting but if you could review that would make my day? Well who's ready for chapter 3?

Disclaimer: I only own Charlie, Melody and Adam

Chapter 3:

I pulled into Hanna's driveway and see Adam running around shirtless trying to get Hanna to leave him alone. I chuckled and unbuckled Charlie and let him run wild over to Hanna and Adam. Caleb was inside watching the whole scene from the kitchen. He waved me in and I followed, Hanna would be fine on her own for a few minutes. I took my boots off and hung my coat and scarf up hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"DiLaurentis huh?' He asked raising an eyebrow and finishing up their dishes. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his arm sitting down. "His kid sure is better looking than him." He said sitting down at the table with two mugs of hot chocolate and I held onto it warming my hands. I took a cautious sip and sat it back down. "You gonna tell me about this Ezra and Jackie thing?" I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Where do you want me to start?" I said trying to get a chuckle in but he looked at me seriously. The same look Hanna and the girls gave me when they knew I wasn't really fine. I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I pushed them back down. He didn't deserve my tears, didn't even deserve me thinking about him. "God he cheated on me and I still want him back…I'm messed up aren't I?" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

"You love him Aria, it's gonna be hard moving on. But you have to remember he cheated on you and didn't go looking for you. Jason's the one that found you and comforted you." He said putting a hand on top of mine and I smiled softly. Caleb can be nice when he wants to be…when he put the I- don't- gave- a -crap attitude away. Adam came running in followed by Charlie and lastly Hanna. She looked exhausted and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Bout time you came back from the land of the missing." Hanna said wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and stood hugging her back. I felt a tugging on my pants leg and I saw Adam there signaling he wanted to be picked up. "You're going to have him spoiled rotten Aria."

"How are you handsome?" I asked blowing on his belly and earning a fit of giggles. I saw Charlie and he laughed a long with Adam. Adam was good for Charlie and vice versa. I sighed and sat Adam down so I could talk to Hanna. Caleb stood and picked Adam up and held his hand out for Charlie to take.

"There's a puppet show at the library I'll take the boys so you two can catch up." He said helping them get their coats back on and grabbing his keys. "See you later Hans, later Aria." He kissed Hanna goodbye and offered a kiss to my head. I chuckled and hit his arms playfully.

"Bye mom- Aria." Charlie just about called me mommy. Hanna raised an eyebrow at me and Caleb pretended not to have noticed. Adam looked at Charlie than back at me confused.

"Ari, you mommy?" He asked Charlie who shook his head no sadly and pulled on his hand for him to follow him outside. Hanna grabbed mine and led me to her and Caleb's room and shut the door behind her. She sat next to me and just watched as all the tears that I had bottled up came rushing out.

"Aria, honey what happened? One minute you two were completely in love and the next I hear you're leaving Ezra." She said running her hand up and down my back in a comforting gesture. I wiped my eyes and grasped her in a bone crushing hug letting the tears fall even more, not caring anymore who saw me like this.

"I went home after work because I was so tired. I was supposed to be going out with Carline, when I got inside I saw Ezra with…with Jackie and he-"I couldn't finish I was in too much of a hysterical state and if I didn't calm down soon I would hyperventilate. She gathered me in her arms and shhhed me. Assuring me everything would be okay.

"Hey you have Jason though and Charlie." I smiled at that though. Jason was an amazing friend and Charlie was such a sweet boy. I hated the thought of when I would move out and not being able to see either of them very much. Apparently I had been quiet for too long because Hanna had her head cocked the way she does when she's caught onto something no one else has. "Unless there's more that you're not telling me."

"You saw the way Charlie almost called me mommy and that's only after one day. What happens after I move out…I don't want him to think I don't care about him anymore." I said tears filling my eyes again but not over Ezra over leaving Jason and Charlie some day. I can't keep staying with him when he needs to move on in life and so do I.

"Jason sees the way you love his son, no way is he gonna cut you out of their lives." I smiled at her and we caught up on each other's lives. Adam's birthday party was next Tuesday, Thanksgiving next Wednesday and I still haven't got his present or what I'm taking to the dinner. Ezra and I aren't together anymore so I would be going to both occasions alone unless Jason and Charlie were game to go.

"Hans it's late and Jason'll be getting home soon." I said standing and giving her one more hug before walking downstairs. Caleb and they boys were home watching Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving. He smiled and signaled for me to be quiet then pointed to Charlie and Adam asleep on the floor, curled up with each other. I put my coat and scarf on and then helped a half asleep Charlie get into his coat and hat. Caleb lifted him into my arms an kissed my cheek goodbye and I gave him a one armed hug. Hanna smiled and gave me a hug then kissed the top of Charlie's head.

"I'll see you Tuesday Aria, bring Jason and Charlie." She said standing in the doorway and gave me a stern look. Caleb joined her and he had the same look on. They didn't want me to let go of Jason. Then a car pulled up that I didn't want to see. Ezra parked and got out looking extremely ticked off. Caleb pushed Hanna inside and took Charlie from my arms and handed him to her before joining me on the porch.

"Seriously Aria, divorce! It was a mistake and you move in with DiLaurentis and file for divorce." He said angrily and advancing on me. Caleb stepped in between Ezra and me. Caleb was a very intimidating person when he wanted to be, Ezra was just too angry and stupid to see the threat.

"I don't remember Hanna or I inviting you over Ezra." He said voice stone cold and Aria could detect the threat hidden underneath it. Ezra rolled his eyes and pushed Caleb out of the way and got in my face, I have to admit I was a little scared. Caleb looked about ready to pounce on him but I signaled for him to stay put.

"I can't trust you anymore Ezra, God knows how long you've been sneaking around with Jackie." I said screaming; Ezra looked embarrassed and wrapped his hands around my throat. He wasn't kidding around I literally couldn't breathe and he was starting to really scare me.

"You aren't going to divorce me Aria, you love me too much." He said making his grip tighter and I made a choked sound. Where the heck was Caleb? I didn't have time to finish the though because he had already jumped up and grabbed Ezra by his throat.

"Hurting a woman, that's low even for you Fitz." He hissed. Caleb let go of him and Ezra struggled for air. When he could breathe again he came after he striking me hard in the face twice before Caleb could get a hold of him. They got into it and Ezra got in a few good hits but Caleb pretty much kicked his butt. Right when we thought he was leaving he turned around and grabbed my arm and twisted it at an odd angle behind me back and pulled it up. I felt a snap and knew for sure he had broken it.

"Take that as a warning Aria, we're far from over." He hissed in my ear and ran to his car before Caleb could do anything. I lay on the ground crying. My arm was flaming and my wind pipe felt like it had been crushed and my face was stinging. Caleb ran over and called for Hanna.

"Aria, can you stand?" He asked leaning over me and feeling around for any other damage. Hanna stood at the doorway trying to keep Adam and Charlie inside. Charlie ran out over to me anyway and shielded me with his little body.

"Ari, you okay?" He asked with tears in his eyes. I managed a small smile and kissed his head over though it hurt like Hell to do so. Adam ran over too and wrapped his arms around me softly as if guessing touching me hurt incredibly.

"We gotta get you to the hospital Aria; no clue guessing had much damage he did to you." Caleb said helping me stand and walking me to the car. Hanna was on the phone with whom I sure was Jason and she was bawling her eyes out. Caleb put me in his car while Hanna put the kids in her car and followed us to the hospital. Caleb kept glancing over at me every so often and I noticed the bone in his wrist was sticking out at an odd angle.

"Looks like we need to get you check out too." I said trying to lighten the mood. He just scowled and sent me and serious glare.

"This isn't funny Aria we could have killed you." I instantly felt bad and hung my head in shame. I hadn't meant to make him angry. "I'm sorry Aria; you just had me really worried." He said squeezing my knee lightly. I smiled as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and waved someone over to get me a wheelchair. Nurses fussed over him and he assured them he would be fine while they cheeked me out. I was starting to feel tired so I decided a quick nap while they looked me over couldn't be too bad.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was that I wasn't alone. There in a chair beside my bed sat the figure that I knew all too well with his head buried in his hands. "Jason." I said softly, my throat felt like I had swallowed 50 pounds of cinnamon. He looked up and I saw the tears in his eyes and I felt awful. "I'm sorry." Was all I muttered and he was at my side at an instant smoothing my hair away from my face.

"I swear to God Aria he won't be able to get within 10,000 feet of you by the time this is all over." He said kissing my temple softly and I flinched at the pain it sent off through out my whole body. I heard multiple sniffs and turning my head I saw Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, and even Emily and Paige all surrounded at my door. Jason smiled and moved aside the second he did they all ran in and gathered around me. First to claim me was Hanna then Caleb, Toby and Spencer then lastly Emily and Paige. All had tears in their eyes and it made me fell awful. Charlie came running in and so did Adam.

"Charie look awake!" Adam yelled pointing at me and Charlie shushed him. I smiled at both of them as they climbed onto my lap. I yawned and Jason grabbed Charlie while Caleb got Adam.

"Come on guys I think Aria needs some sleep." Hanna said ushering everyone out before walking over and clasping my hand tightly. "I was so scared Aria, I saw him lunge for your throat and I-"She was crying and I pulled her close and smoothed her hair out trying to calm her.

"This isn't your fault Hanna; Ezra just has more problems than we thought." She offered a weak smile and dabbed her tears away. That's what I loved about Hanna always lady like even when she was bawling her eyes out.

"I better go; Charlie's staying with us since Jason's going to be staying here. Before you say anything I tried telling him you would be fine but he insisted he was staying. Spencer raised her eyebrows but I told her this wasn't the time to get into this." With one last hug she told me she would call me later tonight and I was left to get some sleep before Jason came back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 89 views on the same day I post, thanks guys :) I seriously am in love with story, so cine I'm so happy with it you guys will probably have 6 chapters up by the time I go to bed.

Disclaimer: I only own Adam and Charlie

Chapter 4:

When I woke up Jason was back and watching me intently. I lightly smacked him upside the head and that seemed to bring him back to the present. He offered a small smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey now, don't be crying on me." I said playfully and chucked his chin so he would look at me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes though and that worried me. Had I made him angry or something?

"Charlie asked me if you were gonna be his new mommy." I mentally smacked myself, what was it with the kids and his obsession with me being his mommy? Now this was going to make our natural friendship so much more awkward than it needed to be. He laughed a little and I looked over to see him chuckling and staring at his hands. "The funny thing being I never quite got over that crush I had on you." He said still not looking at my eyes.

"Jason I'm not even divorced, technically I'm still married to Ezra." His eyes blazed at his name and I put a hand on his in a calming manner. "My crush never went away or either. You were an adult and I was a kid trying to figure out who I was." I said softly, now it was me who wasn't looking into the person's eyes.

"Yeah with Ezra, who's older than me." He sounded mad and he had even reason to be. "He was your teacher for God's sake Aria, did you not see how bad that was?" Okay I admit it wasn't my smartest decision but still he really had no room to give his imput. "When Spence told me about you kissing him in the bathroom-"

"Would it have really been that different with you Jason?" Ehh I really shouldn't have yelled now my throat just hurt worse than normal. I instantly regretted yelling at him but I started it and now I had to ride it out till the very end. The very end being me probably not being able to see Charlie anymore.

"Jesus Aria I loved you back then, still do but you won't move on from him." He yelled standing and pacing in the room. I didn't need this right now and certainly not from him. I started to cry and he stopped. "Would you stop with the poor pitiful me act because no one feels sorry for you. You did this yourself, you brought all this on. Did you really think you would get your happily ever after with him Aria!" He yelled advancing on me and he was scaring me. I raised my hands in a gesture to protect myself and Jason backed away looking horrified. "Aria I-"

"GET OUT JASON!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. A nurse came in and quickly assessed the scene. He still stood there so I chucked my ice bucket at him, feeling bad when it hit his head. Not that I was going to let him know that.

"Mr. DiLaurentis you really need to leave." The nurse said tugging him out of the room. Once he was gone I lay there crying before grabbing my phone and calling Hanna. She answered a little groggy and I felt awful for waking her up.

"Aria what's wrong hon?" She asked and I could hear the shifting of sheets and I assume I had woken Caleb up too.

"Can..could you possibly stay tonight?" I asked not trusting myself to get anything else out. I heard her getting out of bed and suddenly Caleb's voice came over the phone.

"Where's Jason? I thought he was staying with you tonight." I started crying and he immediately started shushing me and telling me to calm down. "What happened Aria sweetheart?"

"He said things and I yelled for him to get out, I'm sorry I woke you up." I said wiping my eyes. God I was just a mess these past two days, seemed like I couldn't stop crying at all. I was aloowed to leave tomorrow and I had no idea where I was staying. I'm pretty sure Jason doesn't want me back considering the big blow up we had.

"Aria hon I'm on my way okay, and then we'll talk once I get there.' I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it. 'Aria?"

"Yeah okay Han, love you." I could feel her sad smile through the phone.

"Love you too Ari, I'm on my way babe.(1)" I nodded and hung up looking out my window I saw Jason hadn't left like I thought he had. He held a piece of paper up and I had to squint to see what it said.

_I'm sorry, forgive me_

I offered a small smile and nodded, he hadn't meant it and neither had I. I motioned for him to come in and he did. "Hanna's gonna stay tonight, I'm sorry Jason." He kissed my head and smiled softly ghosting his hands over my cheekbone.

"I'm sorry too Aria, I was just so scared and …god I do love you." I smiled and put my hand over his and gave a squeeze. "But I'm not in a hurry to change things, I'm gonna do it right this time." So where did this leave us? Were we dating or did we just know where the other stood? "I should probably get going since Hanna's gonna be here. I'll be here in the morning to get you." I nodded and kissed his cheek before leaning back. He smiled and gave me a soft hug before walking out the door meeting eyes with Hanna but not saying anything.

"Am I missing something? Aren't you two supposed to be ticked off at each other?" She said sitting her bag down and giving a coy little smile. I shrugged my shoulder and smiled back. She knew, knew I was falling hard and fast for Jason, question being was this going to be the way it was with Ezra? Be the perfect love for about 2 years then fall into just a friendship kind of marriage? I didn't want one like that; I wanted one that was as warm as a blazing fire until the day I died.

"I'm tired Hans, you up for talking while I shop for Adam tomorrow?" she nodded and didn't push the subject any further and for that I was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright I'm a little miffed 131 readers and no one had commented. So I'm guessing this story is good, either that or you laugh at it and tell your friends so they can read and laugh at it. Either way please, please, please review I love hearing from everyone, even if it rude (just not too rude). PS- Just wondering has any one heard of Elliott Morgan? Love him to death and if you have no idea who he is, go and look him up! You tube of course :)

Disclaimer: Only own Charlie and Adam :)

Chapter 5:

A restraining order, he got a freaking restraining order against Ezra. Don't get me wrong I was glad the man wasn't going to be able come near me anymore, but I think Jason went a little overboard with it. He stood there with Charlie on his hip waiting for me to say something. So not wanting to upset him I put a giant grin on my face and wrapped my arms around him. Charlie noticed I seemed to be in a better mood so he smiled and laughed and clapped.

"Hate to break up this lovely scene but Spencer and Emily are waiting on us Love." Hanna said sticking her head in the door and smiling at us. I rolled my eyes and kissed Charlie's hair before hugging Jason one last time. I handed him my bag and told him we would be back later. Charlie was going to hang out with Caleb, Paige, Jason and Adam at the park and seemed excited to see his new best friend again. "Come on!" She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room.

"Anything you wanna tell me Aria?" Spencer asked getting in the back with me and giving me that look I knew all too well. "Because Jason and Charlie seemed tickled to death to see you." She said getting buckled and smiling over in my direction. Hanna looked at me through the rearview mirror and Emily was turned around in her seat. I shrugged my shoulders and played with a loose thread on my sweater.

"I honestly don't know Spence, he said he loved me…but he never asked me to be his girlfriend." I said my voice barely above a whisper and Spencer put an arm around me. "Not that I want a boyfriend right now, I'm still technically married but God I…never mind." I said brushing her arm off of me and laying my head against the window watching the scenery pass by.

"He's just trying to give you time to back out if you want Aria. Once he makes a commitment he sticks to it. Take Melody for example." She clamped a hand over her mouth and I knew she had said something she wasn't supposed to. I turned to her and gave her my evil eyes. "Jason was going to divorce her a week into their marriage, but he stuck it out for Charlie." She said not looking at anyone and choosing to stare at her hands.

"He told me he told her to leave the night she wrecked." Spencer shook her head no and chuckled dryly. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"It wasn't just Melody; Jason was hardly ever home always at work. Charlie really had no one. Then when he picked up on her drinking habit he stepped up." Seems Jason had only told me one side of the story. I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach and I clutched it tightly and leaned over hoping the pain would subside. "Aria? You okay?" Spence asked leaning over to me.

"Hanna can you pull over? I think I'm gonna be sick." She pulled over on the side of the road and got out coming to my side. Spencer held my hair back and Emily and Hanna rubbed my back while I puked my guts up. Must have been the hospital food I guess. Hanna had some wipes and a bottle of water waiting for me. Sloshing some around in my mouth then drinking some I smiled gratefully at her.

Emily reached in her purse then came back with two white tablets handing them to me. "Here take these." She said and watched making sure I really did take them and didn't just ditch them. She walked closer and placed a hand on my forehead, I didn't feel sick, my stomach just hurt. "You don't have a fever, must just be something you ate." I nodded and got back in the car. My stomach wasn't feeling much better but I didn't want to ruin our day so I smiled and assured them I was fine.

Spencer knew I was lying but didn't say anything; she didn't want to call me out on it. I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder and tried to take a nap the rest of the way there. I woke up with Hanna shaking my knee lightly and smiling softly saying we were there. I flinched as another stomach pain came along but quickly replaced it with a grin as three worried faces turned to look at me. "I'm fine guy, I promise." I said getting unbuckled and getting out, hoping fresh air would help settle my stomach.

Hanna suggested we get Adam's presents first then just walk around and get something to eat. We followed her to the toy store and we split up looking for different toys and what not. I decided on a little mat play set, looked like something that would keep him preoccupied for awhile. I was on my way back to my friends when my stomach started hurting again and I fell to the ground holding it. People seemed to notice that something was wrong because a lady walked over and crouched down next to me.

"Sweetheart do you need me to get someone for you?' I nodded and pulled out my phone. "Who do you want me to call?" She asked taking it from me.

"Call Hanna, and tell her to call Jason." I said before a small sob broke through my mouth. What the heck was going on? I was perfectly fine earlier this morning. Maybe it was just cramps, yeah I'm sure that's it. Then it hit me, I hadn't had my period the past two months…oh no. Sitting up I thanked the woman and took off running for the bathroom. Finding a stall and sitting down crying. I heard the door open and close and then 3 pairs of footsteps.

"Aria honey are you in here?" Hanna asked quietly, probably guessing I was really sick and not wanting to make it worse. I stuck my head out of the door and I saw all of them sigh in relief. "Aria what's going on?" Hanna asked walking closer and putting a hand on my back attempting to soothe me.

"Hanna I need you to do me a favor. Get me a pregnancy test and bring it back here." I said not looking at her. She dropped her arm and stared at me a minutes before looking to Emily and Spencer. "My period's two months late." I said hoping to clarify the situation for them. Hanna nodded and whispered something to them before smiling one last time at me and leaving.

"Aria, hon are you sure you're not just sick?" Emily asked coming to sit next to me in the stall. I nodded and heaved everything that was left in my stomach into the toilet. Emily scrunched her nose and backed away a little bit. Hanna came back about 30 minutes later with more than what I would guess to be ten. Dear Lord the most I would need is like 2 to make sure it was right. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"You want to be sure don't you?" She asked handing me the bag and pushing Emily out of the stall. I came back out and placed them on the counter. Hanna's alarm went off and we looked at them …Crap, looks like I'll have to be around Ezra after all. I'm pregnant with his child. I fell to the ground crying and Spencer took me in her arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey it's gonna be okay Ari, you have us and Jason and Charlie, Caleb and Adam, and Paige, that's all that matters." She said into my hair and rocking me back in forth in her arms. "Let's get you home, I think you've had enough for one day." I nodded and let her pull me up and lead me back to the car. On the way there I saw Ezra and Jackie laughing and giggling about something and I hated him even more. He looked over at us and for a minute he just stared at my cast before looking at me and I swear I saw a flicker of remorse before Jackie pulled him away glaring at me.

"Come on Aria, they're not worth it." Hanna said grabbing my wrist na helped Spencer get me to the car. Once inside Emily was the one that sat in the back with me while Hanna and Spencer tried to talk to me. I was too out of it to even pretend to be paying attention. I was pregnant with Ezra's child; I had been while he was screwing around with Jackie. Was she pregnant too? Most likely, she looked like she had gained a little weight, "Jason's waiting for you at our house with Charlie." She said pulling into her driveway and reaching behind to squeeze my knee reassuringly.

I got out and Caleb and Jason were there by my side ready to stabilize me if I was to fall over again. Just seeing Caleb and Jason so worried was enough to make me tumble over in tears. Surely they wouldn't be so sympathetic once they realized why I was getting so sick. Hanna grabbed Caleb and took him to the side telling him everything. He walked over and wrapped me in his arms and let me cry freely. "Hey, we're all for you Aria, and whatever you decided to tell Ezra and Jason we support you." He whispered in my ear and I nodded in thanks.

"Ari okay?' Charlie asked running over to Jason who scooped him in his arms. Charlie looked like he had been crying and I wanted to kick myself, I didn't want him to be upset. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm fine bud but I gotta talk to your dad okay?" He nodded and scampered down to Adam and started playing tag with him. Everyone else drifted off leaving just me and Jason standing on the porch. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead softly and hugged me.

"What's going on Aria?" He asked pulling away and gazing into my eyes. I felt the tears starting to well up again and I stared at the scribbles on my cast. They were surprisingly easier to look at than Jason right now. "Aria I'm worried sick over here, what's wrong?" He tried again and I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"I'm pregnant with Ezra's child." I said quietly, Jason dropped his arms and stepped back. This is what I was afraid of he would abandon me when I needed him most. Then without warning he kissed me, gentle and soft as human possible.

"Then you don't tell him Aria, he doesn't deserve to know." H said with his forehead resting against mine. I pushed him away and leaned on the railing.

"Everyone deserves to know Jason, but I swear to God, he's not getting within 1,000,000 feet of this child." I said with fire burning in my eyes. Ezra would see his child over my dead body. No way was I taking the risk of him hurting him/her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to thank Friend To All for leaving reviews. I'll try to slow down some; some parts I get bored myself and feel like others might get bored so they're rushed.

Disclaimer: I only own Charlie, Melody, Adam and Aria's growing baby

A/N (2): This is going to be Jason's pov and just give some insight into his life with Melody and Charlie.

Chapter 6: (Jason)

Once I was sure Aria and Charlie were both asleep I went to my closet and pulled out an old ratty looking box. Sitting down on my bed I pulled the led off and ruffled through its contents. At the bottom there were hundred of pictures of Charlie, Melody and me, so just with Melody and I, some just Melody and Charlie. The first picture I picked up was when Charlie was about 6 months old; we were standing in front of the lion cage smiling at Toby and Spencer.

_September 21, 2008_

_Melody had this weird fascination with zoos. Seemed like everyday she was reading about the most kid friendly zoos to visit and which ones had which animals. After bugging me for about a month saying that Charlie was old enough to enjoy going I decided to indulge her. So I called Toby and Spencer to see if they wanted to go as well and went to the Philadelphia Zoo. Melody had been right; Charlie was in love with all the animals and people that we passed. _

"_Jason, can you get off the phone for five minutes? This is Charlie's first trip to the Zoo and you've been talking to work non stop." Not wanting to get into it with her in front of Toby, Spencer and Charlie I grudgingly got off the phone and laughed as Charlie made a face like a monkey. She had been right of course; I was missing out on the little things just by being on the phone._

"_Oha oha!" Charlie giggled happily pointing at the monkeys and everyone laughed along with him. It seemed this little bundle of happiness could just about make anyone's day. He was his mother in the way that he had a deep love of animals, that much was obvious. Seeing Melody smiling and sober for the first time in a few weeks and he smile on my son's face was enough to make my day._

_Surely I could afford a few days off work every now and then for moments like these. Where would could play the perfect, happy family and have the perfect moments. Later that night as we watched the fireworks at the main gate I looked over at Melody and noticed she had the face of a five year old on. I guess she noticed me staring because she looked over and squeezed my hand gently. "Thank you." She said placing her head on my shoulder, I think that was one of the few days that I didn't feel stressed out and just et me enjoy myself._

Smiling I put the picture back in the box and reached for the next one. My breath caught, this had been taken the day I first met Melody. Spencer had been sneaking around taking random pictures of people. She showed me this picture later that night and said it was the look of two people in love if she ever saw it.

_October 5, 2005_

_Spencer had decided that I needed to get out of work for a little while and clear my head. Apparently I sounded way too tense when she called and asked if I wanted to go out for lunch. So I agreed, work could wait a few minutes. But now were the heck was she? Clouds were starting to roll in signaling a strong thunderstorm and I really didn't like the idea of her being out in the middle of a thunderstorm. "Spencer? Spencer!" I yelled running up and down the sidewalk not paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone and looking down I saw I had knocked a young woman down and her books had flown everywhere. "Oh gosh I'm sorry." I said reaching for her books._

"_It's my fault I was in a hurry." Her voice had a musical chime to it and I smiled. I looked at the titles on her books and noticed they centered around Psychology and Sociology. She blushed a bit when I handed her the books back. I got a good look at her, she had sun kissed skin with hair as white as snow and big brown doe like eyes. She smiled a bit before pushing past me with a quiet thank you._

"_Wait a minute; I never caught your name." She smiled and turned around to face me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to her. Spencer could wait a few more minutes, not like she was trying to find me anyways._

"_Melody Warner, now I really do need to be going." She said turning back around and heading for campus. Turning around and heading for the square I see Spencer sitting by the fountain and watching me with a sly grin on her face._

"_What're you all grinning about?" I said chuckling and ruffling her hair much to her annoyance. "Awww did Toby ask you on a date?' I said joking around and bumping her shoulder with my own. She pushed me back and I landed up in the water fountain. "That's not funny." I said glaring at Spencer but couldn't help laughing when I saw her face._

"_So who's the girl?" She asked gesturing in the way Melody had laughed. Unknown to me I got a small smile on my face that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer._

"_Melody Warner." I said turning back to her with a grin on my face. "Come on Spence let's get some lunch then get home before this storm sets in." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the café._

_Later that night she walked into my room with a smile on her face. Wordlessly she dropped an envelope on my laptop keyboard and walked back out towards her room at my house. Curious I opened it and there was a picture of me talking with Melody. Smiling I sat it on the bedside and turned the lamp out burrowing under my covers and letting the pounding of rain lull me to sleep. _

I didn't notice I had been crying until the teardrop fell on the picture and I wiped it away. The third picture almost made me burst out in tears, it was a picture of Melody, Charlie and I the day he was born.

_March 2, 2008_

_I paced the waiting room impatiently. They still wouldn't let me see her or Charlie. What was going on and why in the world was I not allowed in? Spencer and Melissa both came running in the front doors and quickly sought me out. I hugged them both and they stood next to me as we waited for word from the doctors. "This is ridiculous!" I walked up to the receptionist's desk and rang the little bell._

"_Can I help you?" A petite brunette asked putting a file in the file holder and sitting down. She don't look that old 22, at the most. Reminding myself that it wouldn't do nay good to get angry I took a deep breath before saying anything._

"_My wife Melody DiLaurentis gave birth about 2 hours ago but I wasn't allowed to go back with her. Is there any word on her condition?' The receptionist looked confused. "What is it?" I asked peering over the desk in an attempt to see her computer screen._

"_We have no record of a Melody DiLaurentis, there's a Melody Warner." She had used her maiden name? Her name was legally DiLaurentis now so why was she using Warner? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Is that who you're asking about?" She asked looking up at me._

"_Yes." I said trying not to lose my calm._

"_She started taking visitors about an hour ago, the doctor was supposed to come and get you." She said looking at me sadly. "You can go on if you want." She gave me Melody's room number and I took the elevator and walked to her room. I stopped at the sight; he ex boyfriend was holding my son._

"_Jason." She said looking up at me in surprise. Lucas handed her Charlie back and went to go out of the room but I stopped him and pushed him back in. He landed in the chair a little too hard and gave me a death glare._

"_I want answers." I said in a low and menacing voice staring directly at Melody, not even bothering to look at Lucas. "Like why the heck your ex boyfriend is holding my son, like why I wasn't up here an hour ago, like why your last name here is Warner instead of DiLaurentis!" I screamed and started walking towards her._

"_Jason stop, just take your son, I'm not in the mood to deal with him anyways." Alright something was going on. I grabbed Charlie and when I got close I got a good strong whiff. She was in the hospital for Christ sake._

"_You're drinking, not even a day after you give birth!" I yelled at her, not caring who heard. She made a signal for me to be quiet but this conversation was far from over. "That's why Lucas is here, he brought your drink, and you didn't want me here until you were sober so you could pretend you didn't." Just then a nurse walked in with a camera and a smile on her face._

"_We need a picture of the new happy family." I stood next to Melody's bed and held Charlie while the picture was taken. She left and I bent down to Melody's ear._

"_Unless you want to be deemed unfit to take care of Charlie you're going to stop this Melody.' I glared at Lucas and he took the hint to leave._

I sighed and shook my head, this was not helping at all and to top it off Aria's pregnant with that idiot's child. Putting the box up I heard muffled footsteps and looking up I saw her standing in my doorway. "What are you doing up? It's almost three." I said reaching to take my shoes off. She shrugged and stood in the doorway leaning against it.

"I could ask you the same thing." Her voice was cold and her words hit like ice daggers. She was mad at me for something. "Why do you not want Ezra to know so badly?" She asked walking a little further in the room and closing the door behind her, locking it.

"He almost killed you Aria; you want to put your child in that position!" I yelled at her. She flinched a little but backed down, she had something she needed to get off her chest and she wasn't leaving until she did so.

"What if Melody divorced you and didn't tell you Charlie was your son. How would you feel?" Was she really comparing her situation to mine?

"I'm nothing like him Aria, I don't hit women so don't even try to compare the two." I said low and walking towards her. She was getting into unwanted territory and that wasn't okay with me. "He could hurt you or your baby; I wouldn't hurt Melody or Charlie." I said slightly louder than I probably should have.

"This baby is still his Jason, not yours!" That's what it was; it hit me like a rock. I wanted to be able to have my perfect little family fantasy. Pretend Aria was my wife and Charlie's mother and I was the father of her unborn child.

"I never said it was Aria." I told her calmly and walked away to brush my teeth.

"Then let me tell him." I had had enough of this.

"Telling him isn't going to make him love you Aria okay! It's not going to fix anything. At best he's going to file for sole custody and let that baby think Jackie is its mother." I felt awful for saying those things to her but God she just doesn't get it. That I love her and she's willing to do anything to make Ezra love her. "Why is me not loving you enough?' I asked quietly looking at her through the mirror. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm not wanting him to love me Jason. I'm rubbing it in his face of what he can't have.' I turned around and kissed her, not like before this one was raw filled with every feeling from when she was 15 until now. She pulled away and smiled at me. I held her close not wanting her to leave but knowing she needed to. "Adam's birthday party is tomorrow, Caleb and Hanna want both you and Charlie there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said kissing her lightly and watching her walk out of my room back to hers. For the first time in years I was able to sleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ahh I need to update this story.

Chapter 7:

Aria stared at her refelction in the mirror. Today was Adam's birthday and Charlie kept going and on on about how excited he was to he him. She sighed and walked into the living room where Jason and Charlie were sitting on the floor and doing a puzzle. She smiled a little and allowed herself to imagine that this was her husband and son.

"Ari! Is it time to go?" Charlie asked wrapping himself around her legs. She laughed and picked the four year old up while Jason walked over with a smile on his face. He kissed her cheek and Charlie made a face. "Ewwww." He said and tucked his head in her shoulder.

"Yes baby it's time to go." She said and helped him into his jacket and then Jason helped her with hers.

"Is Ezra going to be there?" Aria paused a little at his name but tried to show that it hadn't affected her as much as it had.

"Most likely, just promise you won't do anything stupid?" She said handing him the present she had gotten for Adam. She had been feeling a little sick lately due to her pregnancy, yeah it's only been about a week but ugh she felt like it had been longer.

"As long as he doesn't do something stupid first." He said and held the door open for her. She smiled and took Charlie's hand and led him into the hallway only to be met by the one person everyone had been wanting to avoid.

"Hello Aria." She forze seeing Ezra hand in hand with Jackie who had a self-assured smirk on her face. 'I got the papers, they should be ready in a week." Her heart sunk a little. Part of her wanted him to fight for her, the other part of her was ecstatic he wasn't making a big deal out of this.

"Aria there a problem here?" Jason asked wrapping an arm around her protectively. She shook her head no and ezra gave an overly friendly smile to him.

"No problem Jason, just telling Aria the papers would be ready in a week." He said and Aria noticed Jackie's eyes were trained on her stomach with a jealous glare.

"Aria, sweetheart have you put on a little weight?" She asked with a fake concerned face. Aria wanted to facepalm herself and smack Jackie right in the face.

"Guess I have, nice seeing you two again." She said trying to get out of the situation before it could take a turn for the worst. She tugged on Jason's arm but he didn't move.

"As he always this rude to you Aria?" He asked pulling her closer and staring down Ezra, well appearently she wasn't going to be able to have a drama free day today.

"Guess you proved Jackie's theory right." Ezra said with a little smirk on his face.

"And what might that be?" Aria asked shielding Charlie from the stupid, idiotic adults in front of him.

"You my dear ex-wife were cheating on me with Jason." Aria's jaw dropped to the floor. He did not just insinuate that.

"You were the one that cheated Ezra, not me. I didn't even know Jason lived in Rosewood anymore!" She yelled flaliling her arms and causing several of their neighbors to poke their heads out their door to see what all the racket was about.

"Oh please you were best friends with his sister and didn't know where he lived?" He said with a little scoff. She pulled at her hair and let out a scream of frustration.

"I don't have time for this, we're supposed to be at Hanna's." She said grabbing Jason's arm and leading towards the elevator.

"Typical Aria, run away from the problem instead of facing it." Ezra said with a protective arm around Jackie, like Aria would hurt her or something.

"The only problem Ezra is that you can't seem to see I'm perfectly happy and want to ruin my life!" She yelled, okay maybe she shouldn't have but he and Jackie both were really starting to get on her nerves.

"So how long has this thing with you and Jason been going on/' He was so convinced she had been cheating on him fine. Let him think that she didn't care anymore.

"I don't know Ezra, I lost track at 11 years!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, leave mummy alone!" Charlie yelled at Ezra appearing from behind Aria's legs. What was he doing? On one side she smiled at how much like Jason he was, and on the other side she frowned because he was so much like Jason.

"Ah yes the DiLaurentis child, I always thought there was a resemblance Aria." Ezra said stroking Charlie's light blonde hair and she found herself growling lowly at him.

'I suggest you take your hands off Charlie before we have an even bigger issue." She said clenching her fists and Jason had a hand on her wrist attempting to calm him.

"Easy now Ari, don't want your son to see you like this do you/" It was Jackie who had spoken. The little home wrecker willing to do anything to make sure she had Ezra.

"You have no room to speak home wrecker." Jackie's eyes widened and she stepped away from Ezra.

"Excuse me? I can't help Ezra prefers me to you." She said with a little smirk in her voice. That was it. Aria lunged out and hit her across the face, a bruise already forming. Aria pulled away with a satisfied look on her face. "Did you just _hit_ me?" Jackie said her eyes wide with anger.

"And if I did?" Aria said crossing her arms around her chest. She had had enough from Ezra and Jackie. She wasn't taking anymore of their crap. Jackie reached out and slapped her which led to a full on fight between the two. Jason and Ezra jumped in pulling the two off each other.

"Enough Aria." Jason said in her ear and she stared daggers at Jackie before reaching for Charlie's hand and walking away not looking back at the couple.

"We haven't gotten to Caleb and Hanna's and you're already causing trouble." He said with a little smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"God I hope it won't be as drama filled as this morning." She said buckling Charlie and getting into her seat.

"You and me both." Jason said squeezing her knee and pulling onto the road driving to Caleb and Hanna's.


End file.
